Pinkie's Fear
by Quaver Ava
Summary: After Fluttershy loses her temper with Pinkie Pie and threatens not to be her friend anymore, the mare goes into a state of withdrawal and fear, struggling to change herself to be a better pony.
1. Chapter 1

Rejection

Pinkie Pie walked up to the cottage with a bit of nervousness in her gut. She felt light headed and slightly scared. With a weak smile she lifted a hoof and tapped once, twice, three times. There was a startled sound from the other side of the door before it went quiet. Pinkie looked around her at the birds that sang up in the branches. It was a beautiful day with the potential to hold a lot of smiles. Perhaps once she was done here she'd throw a small party for her and Fluttershy. An apology party, yeah. Or would it be a forgiveness party? Oh, she knew it wouldn't be a real party, but the word party was so fun to think about! It'd just be them, enjoying each other's company. Fluttershy was like... the master at relaxing 'parties.' A nervous giggle escaped her as she thought of that.

The door creaked open as a pair of blue eyes appeared. They blinked once before the door opened all the way. "Yes Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked with all the seriousness in the world.

She winced a little at the deadpanned expression on the pegasus. She knew her friend was still a little upset at her, but it still dug deep just seeing it. "Hey Fluttershy, can please I come in?" she asked really super-duper nice like. She even said please. It was hard not to throw herself onto the ground at her hooves and just suddenly beg for forgiveness. But Twilight told her that probably wouldn't help… actually, it'd make things worse. If she was going to do this, she had to do it as sincerely as possible. Sometimes that was hard for her to do...

"No." Fluttershy said, staying in the doorway.

"O-okie dokie." The pink pony said nervously. She was taken by surprise, but her friend was upset at her so it was understandable; right? "Well… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being so rude the other day. I, I had a little too much sugar and sometimes I forget-."

"Pinkie Pie, are you saying that you had too much sugar _all _day long?"

"I mean, I was excited for you! And I thought it'd be funny-"

"You thought it'd be funny?" The pegasus growled, grinding her teeth slightly.

"Yeah, ya know. Laugh at your fears and stuff. That's what I do, I laugh at my fears. I laugh at them when I think about them, and they're not so scary anymore!" Pinkie said triumphantly. She grinned at her friend, feeling satisfied with her chosen words. It felt like it was the best explanation for how she was. "I was laughing at your fears, and ya was supposed to laugh with me, see? Well, I mean, I was supposed to be laughing with you, but you weren't laughing and-"

"But I didn't. You made me cry." Fluttershy said her breathing increasing. Pinkie Pie then realized that maybe her friend was just a little more than angry with her. OK, more like super-duper angry with what she said next. "How about I laugh at something you're scared of huh?" She slowly walked out from her home, making a circle around her pink pony. "Haha." she laughed with a dead tone. It wasn't humorous at all, it was mean and insensitive. What was she even trying to laugh at? She shouldn't have jinxed herself, Pinkie thought. "Haha. Pinkie Pie the Party Pony, friends with everyone in Ponyville. Haha."

"Fluttershy… You're scaring me." she whimpered, scared by this mean side of her friend. She'd seen it a few times before, and it never ended well. A memory came to her of Fluttershy explaining one of the reasons why she was so shy. It was because when she got angry, she got very angry. So if she wasn't around other ponies, there would be no chance of her losing her temper. Right now Fluttershy was more than just angry. It was too late for Pinkie to back away. She should have let her friend be alone for a few days. Still she tried. "I'm just going to-."

"Well not anymore." The pegasus continued, glaring at her. "You're not friends with everyone in ponyville, because as of right now we are no longer friends. Hahaha!" The words hit her like a bag of rocks into her face. She had that happen one time as a foal on her old rock farm, it hurt.

Pinkie was shocked. Her world turned around on itself and flipped upside down. Next she imagined herself as a grand wedding cake, falling to the floor. "Y-you don't mean that." she tried, tears brimming at her eyes. Of course she didn't mean that. She was just letting herself say things she didn't mean. Fluttershy would feel sorry later, right?

Fluttershy's eyes softened as she put a wing around Pinkie's shoulder's. The pink pony looked at her scared and nervous. "Oh Pinkie, of course I don't mean that. But isn't it scary to even hear someone say that? I know you of all ponies is just terrified of losing her friends… just like I'm scared of being in front of a lot of ponies." she said softly smiling. Pinkie looked at her with a nervous smile of her own, still very unsure of what to say or do. "See, there it's OK. I accept your apology."

Brightening up Pinkie slowly grinned at her. "Really? You mean it?"

"Pinkie Promise." Fluttershy grinned, tilting her head towards the naive pony.

"Oh Fluttershy, I'm so glad-." Pinkie started, standing on her back hooves and reaching out to give her friend a hug. It was there that the other mare walked away, letting Pinkie drop back down to the ground on all fours. "Huh?" she was so confused, if she accepted her apology where was her make-up hug? Fluttershy had walked back into her doorway now, hoof on the edge of the door.

"Pinkie Pie, I love you dearly as one of my best friends. But please, I am so furious at you right now that I must ask you to go." Fluttershy made to close the door, but the horrified expression on Pinkie's face stopped her halfway. "I accept your apology, but I'm not happy. Just… Leave me alone." It was here that her friend fell into a panicked frenzy as she knew she would. Pinkie simply didn't understand sometimes.

"I-I can throw you a party!"

"I don't want a party, Pinkie."

"I'll bake something for you!"

"I don't want anything baked from you."

"What can I do to make you happy?"

"Pinkie, I don't want you to do anything. I want you to leave me alone until I'm not this angry anymore. And if you try anything… I-I really won't be your friend." Fluttershy stared at the pink pony with an emotionless expression. Her small stutter was the only indication to the turmoil of feelings running inside of her. "I mean it. If sugar and trying to be funny makes you act insensitive and hurt other ponies like that, than I don't want you as a friend. Now please leave before I ask Mr. Bear to kindly take you back to Ponyville."

"But-." Pinkie whined as the door shut in her face. She stayed outside, staring in disbelief at what had just transpired. She came here to apologize; now she was losing a friend? Words trapped in her throat. She wanted to talk through the door, say the right things to fix this. Her mind went into a chaotic frenzy, like a party getting out of control. Everything was slipping from her hooves suddenly. Tears came to her eyes as she struggled to think of the right words. She had lost a friend before, it was the worst feeling ever. Now she was presented with losing a _best _friend!

"Mr. Bear, please help Pinkie find her way." Fluttershy's voice echoed within the cottage. Not waiting for the bear, whom she knew wouldn't harm her; Pinkie sprinted away from her friend's home. Wait, was she still her friend? She was still her friend. Yes, she was still her friend. But she was gonna lose her friend. She ran so fast her mane straightened out into the wind, everything turning into a blur as tears clouded her vision. Fluttershy was so angry with her she didn't want to be friends anymore. She'd run home and lock herself in her room to cry. And then she'd cry some more, and cry until there were no more tears to cry.

Ponies called out to her as she ran past them, friends whom she thought cared for her. No, she didn't want to talk or be with anyone else at that moment. She just wanted to hide so she wouldn't hurt anyone else or make anyone angry. She had hurt her friend. She had made her so angry that Fluttershy was threatening not to be her friend. Would friends threaten to not be your friends? If Fluttershy, the kindest pony in the world didn't want her around, surely no one else did either.

She couldn't just go home so someone could find her. No, she needed to get away to think about this. She needed to think this out. But she also needed to cry by herself and alone. Each pair of eyes that saw her crying struck a blow to her heart. Each concerned call ripped deeper into her. No one wanted to be her friend. They didn't really like her… They hated her. All of them hated her. The world hated her. Panicked fear seized her heart like a vise grip, not letting go. She didn't want it to go either. She wanted to be alone, away from everyone and everything that hated her. Be away from Fluttershy whom hated her.

One place came to mind. She knew where she needed to go. It was a perfect place for thinking. The one place she knew so well not even her so called friends could find her; it was also a beautiful place, a calming and peaceful place. She sobbed as her heart yearned to be there, her hooves hitting the ground even faster. Closing her eyes she hopped, skipped, and jumped through the air. There was a loud cracking sound before she disappeared.

She was there, in her place all her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Insecurity

Fluttershy sat at her couch with her arms crossed. She hated being angry. It was the worse feeling in the world. She rather cry and be sad. At least she knew how to be sad. But anger? It was foreign and terrifying. She wanted to lash out some more, throw something, and maybe even go find Pinkie to yell at her. Oh, she felt like a monster. She said she accepted Pinkie's apology, so why was she still so angry at her friend? Why had she said those horrible words. Did she really mean it when she said she didn't want Pinkie's friendship? No, of course not!

Pinkie's words returned to her. Grinding her teeth Fluttershy snatched a pillow and yelled into it. She yelled and yelled until her voice was sore because she wasn't used to yelling, and even then she yelled some more. She was angry at Pinkie for making her scared; for hurting her feelings. She was angry at herself for not letting it go and now she said those horrible things. _Look at yourself Fluttershy, you're overreacting because she couldn't realize when something wasn't funny. She was being simply Pinkie Pie… Still, she needs to know her place! _

She knew she didn't want to be angry at Pinkie Pie. She wanted to stay friends with her. Maybe she was coming down with something? Surely there had to be a better reason for her anger besides Pinkie blatantly pointing out her fears like they were a joke! She didn't even know what stage fright was!

A thumping sound caught her attention. She blinked, looking up with bloodshot eyes from crying. "Angel?" her voice croaked, worn out form her yelling. He thumped against the floorboards a few times with his big foot, giving her a stern look. She knew it well and slowly nodded, fixing herself in a somewhat composed manner. "Yeah…" she whispered, her throat hurting a little form talking. "I did throw a temper tantrum. Its… she laughed at my fears. Pinkie of all ponies should know laughing at someone isn't nice. I thought she understood that…"

Angel rolled his eyes, hopping up to the table next to her couch. He kicked up the drawer open and retrieved some paper and a pen. "No, I don't think he would know what to do. Well maybe he would… I just don't know how to control my anger. Sometimes I feel like a silly foal." He shook it in her face some more, eyebrow raised. Sighing the pegasus took the pen and paper, reaching over to her desk to begin her letter. There was no fighting that bunny at times. He gave her the tough love she needed. Her correspondent wouldn't be pleased with her behavior either. Would he lecture her? Oh, she hoped he might be able to help. Being angry was such a horrible feeling. "Oh Pinkie this is all your fault! But… It's my fault too…"

She began her letter, breathing as the pen scraped across the page in her teeth. Her jaw worked with a master pen-ship, placing dots and lines in a rapid fire session. Their language only took up a small little bit of room for each word. The concentration required to write came naturally. It even calmed her down, relieving her of that horrible emotion. She wrote until she described every fiber, every reason as to why she couldn't stand Pinkie at this time. She even wrote about how she wished she wasn't so angry. Finally a message was made. She hoped it conveyed her confusion, fear, and most importantly her anger.

Surely the god of chaos knew how to control such disarray of conflicting emotions. He was the master of controlling chaos after all. It surely took an understanding like no other to be able to do those things. With a sigh she also thought about how he was her good friend. Even if he didn't know anger inside out like she hoped, he'd still know her well enough to help her. Giving the letter to angel for him to take to the post office she sighed in resignation.

The pegasus curled up on her couch to sleep. There simply wasn't anything else for her to do. She was now suddenly tired from her exertion. It hurt her to think that Pinkie Pie was out there heart broken, but she'd be OK in the end. She'd apologize to Pinkie for being so angry later. She'd tell her friend she was extra sorry. Pinkie would be Pinkie and probably say something stupid in return to make her want to take her apology back… She'd say something along the lines of how she was being immature. How she was being mean. Which was all true but she'd be laughing all the while; laughing at her anger, laughing at her feelings.

A whimper left Fluttershy. She struggled to sleep and put those horrible thoughts away. The demon of insecurity was at its finest that day. It took its toll on her. Finally sleep came, but nightmares ran amok in her mind. Laughing ponies surrounded her, pointing out all of her flaws. It was like Discord being mean in the maze, but thousands and thousands of them doing it. It was her friend this time. She sniffed and cried in her sleep, wishing all of the Pinkie Pies would just go back to their mirror pool. Her dreams began to take on a darker form as she shoved one Pinkie away from her. Then she couldn't stop… She was just so angry.

Her hoof connected with another Pinkie's face.

oO0Oo

Pinkie Pie woke up with a little groan, rubbing her nose. She swore someone had punched her rather hard. But no she remembered flying into the cave wall on entering her secret place knocking her out. She really needed to figure out another way of doing that, but because she was an earth pony magic was a little more complicated. Her tail twitched before a big drop of water plopped onto her head. That was silly, water dropping on her head. Her tail wouldn't twitch in a rainstorm. Or did it? Sometimes she was so hyped on sugar it was hard to tell if she was twitching or she was just on a good buzz. "Hehehe" Pinkie giggled to herself at the thought. Mushrooms on the cave walls began to glow a pretty pink at her current mood.

She didn't know how she could do it, but she could do it. It was like her Pinkie Sense. Sometimes when she was so sad or so happy she could come to this place; most of the time it was when she was sad. Like when Gummy got really sick and she thought he'd die. The mushrooms sticking out of the walls turned a deep blue. No one else knew about this place. It was all hers. Her secret thinking place for super-duper thinking. Not the kind of thinking one did for math. No, this was the kind of thinking one did when life changing decisions were on the line; like moving out of her home and into Ponyville. It was so scary at that time but so exciting too.

The memories of Fluttershy returned to her. The cave radiated with blue light as Pinkie's heart fell into her stomach. Now she was faced with another Big Thinker. That's what she liked to called them, Big Thinkers. The pink pony walked forward to the edge of a pool. Slowly, she looked into it to see her reflection. Once curly hair lay limp around her shoulders her blue eyes lightly brimming with tears. A drop escaped from her eye, falling into her reflection and disturbing it. She didn't want to lose her friend. It was as simple as that. She just didn't want to lose her friend. Not over something like this.

She continued to look at herself in the pool, staring at the other pink pony. "You look pretty sad there friend, you should smile." she talked, imagining that it was her reflection talking to her.

"But Fluttershy doesn't want to see me smile… She's angry at me." Pinkie replied to herself.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Her reflection asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Sitting on her haunches Pinkie mused. "She said that I shouldn't do anything."

"She's lying to you."

"Oh, sure. I know she is… I just, I can't do anything I'd normally do. That's it, I need to change how I approach this!"

"Atta girl!" Her reflection cheered, breaking away from the sitting pony and swinging her hoof in excitement.

"No Pinkie." Pinkie said to herself. "I can't get excited. That's what got me into this mess."

The reflection put a hoof to her chin, looking away in thought. "Oh yeah… But not getting excited would be like changing yourself for her. Sure, you wouldn't make anyone upset again by your antics, but come on, that's an absurd idea! Not having wild fun is silly." She was going to try and add that a little change would be OK, but as Pinkie Pie does, she took it to a whole new level.

She gave a loud gasp, her hooves shooting into the crystal water grabbing her reflection's shoulders. "That's ingenious! I'll change myself! I'll be more serious, I'll be considerate! I won't eat sugar, I'll stop drinking coffee. Ooh, and most importantly." She pulled her other Pinkie out, the reflection looking around her a little freaked out. "I'll stop trying to be funny! B-because that's what I was trying to do. Just be funny. And it hurt Fluttershy…" Reflection Pinkie Pie raised a hoof and smacked her counterpart across the face. "Ouch!" Pinkie exclaimed, letting her reflection fall back into the water.

"Pinkie Pie, don't be ridiculous!"

"Aww, but I'm so good at it!"

Her reflection rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "You bring smiles to your friends. That's what those balloons on your booty are for." Both of them giggled at the use of the b-word, the mushrooms in the room deviating to a quick pink before returning to their blue. "Pinkie, you can't just stop being you. That's so silly."

"B-but." Pinkie started, her lip trembling as she thought of it even more. "I made Fluttershy sad! Then she cried… And she was so scared. Oh, I laughed at her being scared."

"You didn't laugh at her, you were-."

"I made her angry then. I made her really angry. I didn't know she'd get angry at me. But I'd be angry too if someone were laughing at my fears. Fluttershy showed me that. No one likes being laughed at."

Her reflection sighed, seeing that the panic was returning. "You didn't laugh at her. You were trying to help her see her fears so she could take them on."

"I hurt her! I made her mad! Now she doesn't wanna be my friend." Pinkie cried, now losing herself again. She wanted to just disappear at that moment, never to return. Oh wait… She'd already disappeared; she just didn't need to return. She'd stay here, with her reflection for the rest of her life! And eat mushrooms to live. What did those mushrooms taste like? Maybe they'd make her go loco in the woco and she wouldn't care about it anymore. Oh, but she did care, she wanted to care. That's why she was here wasn't she?

"-And that's why you just need to be you… You weren't even listening." Her reflection exasperated, apparently having been talking while Pinkie was in thought. Oh no, even her reflection was getting upset at her. "No, I am not upset. You know what, fine, let's say you do this! Who's gonna make everyone smile?"

Pinkie looked at herself in the pool, frowning. It was such an ugly expression. "I can still make them smile." she forced a smile to punctuate her point. "I just…" it fell away with a deep sigh. "Don't need to smile myself."

Her reflection threw her hooves up into the air in exasperation. The room took on a deep red. "Oh come on, that's not what you need to do. See, listen to your voice of reason for once. That's what you need to do. A little change is good, not that much!"

Pinke knew red was for anger and the aggravation in her reflection's voice proved it. She had made another pony upset. With a look of resignation she knew what she had to do!

"I'll be a responsible party pony.  
A friend like no other friend can have!  
I'll change my ways!"

Pinkie started into song, feeling this was right. The pony got up, walking around the pool. Her reflection groaned as she followed her.

"No, listen to me.  
That's what you need to do.  
Follow reason, not a broken heart."

Pinkie jumped over onto a rock jutting out of the pool's surface. She stared at her reflection, a sad smile on her features. It wasn't ugly like a frown, but it wasn't bright like her normal smile. She'd stick with this. Surely a sad smile was better than no smile at all. Yes, she liked that.

"Don't worry silly filly  
I'll smile and give a smile  
Because that's what I do!"

"You'll be sad.  
You won't enjoy their smiles.  
Talk with Fluttershy.  
She's kind, she'll forgive!  
Trust her to be a good friend."

Pinkie jumped to another stone jutting out, throwing her curly mane through the air. She remembered her mother fussing about her mane style. She remembered the looks the cake's had when she first came to Ponyville needing a job. Looks meant something to other ponies. They showed what kind of pony someone was. Don't read a book by its cover was a lie. Everyone read books by their covers even Twilight! She'd show she was a good friend to have. She'd make sure they kept on smiling.

"I'll change my looks.  
I'll cut my mane,  
I'll straighten my tail.  
I'll tame my silly,  
and hide my crazy!"

"No Pinkie!  
Please, you'll hurt yourself.  
Those rocks are slippery.  
This isn't the answer.  
She's still your friend.  
She'll forgive you.  
Just do as she says.  
and give her time!

"Just forget this change thing,  
I'm sorry I mentioned it,  
stay who you are,  
Stay true to you."

Pinkie sored through the air to the next rock, feeling adrenaline rush through her veins. This is how it had to happen. She would change herself for her friend. Fluttershy held a special place in her heart like everyone else did. With one crack the loss such a valuable person in her life would break into a thousand shards. Like a rock going through a window.

"My friends are everything to me.  
They are the world  
They are the sun and moon.  
Without them I wouldn't be me!"

"Pinkie you decide who you are.  
Don't change yourself for them  
They're your friends and they love you  
They don't want-not-that-rock!"

Pinkie laughed as she jumped for the slimy stone. She sored through the air with a purpose. Her hoof outstretched before it touched cave rock and stuck, landing perfectly. Her reflection looked back at her with wide eyes. The pink pony stood on the dangerous rock with one hoof, sticking her others out for balance. "Silly don't you see. I know exactly what I'm doing." she declared, looking at her reason with a smug expression. Her reflection looked back at her, slowly nodding as the point was made.

Now she would make sure that she changed not only on the inside, but the outside as well. Pinkie looked behind her slowly dipping her tail into the pool's surface. She held it there for more than a minute, though not two, bringing it out as straight as can be. Next she smiled at her reflection that looked back at her with such a sad face. Leaning down, Pinkie kissed her reflection on the forehead. She continued descending into the pool's surface, washing away all the fun that held her mane in its bouncy state. Pink oil bled from her hair, dissipating into the clear water. Lifting her head she slowly blinked, the water dripping down her face. This is what she would do for her friends. Just so long as they smiled. This is how it had to be.

oOoO0OoOo

"Wow Jordan, you actually went with this one?"

"Yeah, I know. Fluttershy being angry? You not listening to your voice of reason? It's a pretty horrible chapter. However, one key thing I learn about writing is to stay confident."

"Well, OK. Good job Jordan!"

"Thanks Pinkie."

"But… How do I get out of here again? I mean, I got into my secret place, but how do I get back?"

"Oh, I think your reflection should know."

"She's kind of upset at me at the moment though… Oooh, I hurt her feelings."

"Hey don't cry, just ask her."

"OK… Hey me, do you remember how to get out."

"Yeah… Take a left and just stick to the right side of the caves until you get out. Don't bother looking at any mirrors for a while though…"

"But! oohh…"

"Hey, wasn't that easy?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe you should do it with another pon-Pinkie? Where'd you go? Oh, she's already gone."


	3. Chapter 3

An Old New Diane

_A/N My mailman (Woman) has a lazy eye… She's super nice and friendly. Made me think of Derpy…_

Pinkie Pie opened the store that next morning. She held a smile that wasn't too excited, but still happy none the less. She thought of the best way to be a different person. The answer was held in her past in another time where work was all she knew. Having grown up on a farm, a farm of rocks to be precise, she had been taught 'yes sirs' and 'no ma'ams.' Her family put Applejack's to shame when it came to rules. But did they sure know how to party. She caught herself there, putting a hoof to her chest and exhaling calmly. She was gonna be cool and reserved, it was time to be what her parents had wanted her to be; a respectable and simple pony.

The door dinged bringing her out of her thoughts. She hopped on over to the counter out of habit, but stayed on the other side. "Morning." she said calmly, smiling nicely at the mail mare.

"Pinkie?" A grey pegasus with a drifting eye asked. She walked up to the counter trying to focus on Pinkie for a second. Pinkie didn't make any jokes or comments, simply smiling back. After a minute of being stared at she felt a little self-conscious. "I really like your mane! Sorry Pinkie, I forgot my patch this morning. Again…"

Pinkie gasped, but only a little, as she reached under the counter and picked an eye-patch from a jar of eyepatches. "Here you go ma'am!" she said, handing the item to her friend. She kept eye-patches stashed all over Ponyville just in case of an eye-patch emergency.

Ditzy's eyes narrowed and focused on Pinkie as she stared at her oddly. "Uhm, thank you, but please don't call me ma'am. Derpy is fine!" she giggled, taking the eye patch in turn. Her nickname had stuck to her a long time ago and she had become found of it. The last pony that called her ma'am though was that new donkey fellow in town. He quickly got corrected. "Please, one extra-large muffin."

"Yes ma'ahhh-I-mean Derpy." Pinkie laughed nervously at the death glare sent her way. Ditzy hadn't put the patch on yet and her focused eyes were unnerving. She quickly retrieved the muffin she made just for the grey pegasus. "Good luck on your morning route."

Ditzy nodded saying, "Thank you Pinkie Pie!" before turning around and out the door.

As soon as the mail mare was out of the door Pinkie sprawled her arms over the counter with a sigh. What if everyone was gonna be like Ditzy Doo? She remembered her first few times in town away from her family. She had excitedly agreed with everyone chirping ma'ams and sirs left and right. After she started working with some of them they quickly told her she was their friend and not to call them that. If everyone in Ponyville was her friend, she probably shouldn't revert back to that. This was going to be harder than she thought. At least Ditzy liked her mane!

The rest of the morning was surprisingly slow. She had everything baked and ready, all the surfaces cleaned three times over before another pony came in. It didn't help that she still had her energy. It took all of her self-control not to shower the customer in greetings. "Hello Creepy Bobby." she said, smiling calmly at the stallion as he looked at her.

"Pinkie, ya changed ya mane style? It's… Different." he commented, looking her over with an over observant eye, going as far as looking around the counter at her tail. Suddenly she was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. "Ya alright dere?" he asked, grinning at her as if he didn't know what he was doing.

"No, I'm fine. Would you like any sweets?" she gestured to the baked goods that morning. He looked at them for a moment before looking at her that is her tail, again. "Bobby!" she said aggravated, pointing at the sweets. Normally she'd be to hyper to care, but he was being persistent. "Sweets, ya?"

"Ya!" he pointed to some sweets behind her. She started to turn before thinking better of it. Instead she kicked the wall and expertly caught a jar of cookies up high as it fell to her. Bobby clapped as she smiled. At least he appreciated her bucking skills. "Three." he stated.

"Aye," she replied, fishing out three oatmeal cookies and dropping them into a paper back. He took them in his narled teeth. "Have a good day Creepy Bobby!" He nodded, leaving the store with a bit of a bounce in his step. Slowing down made her realize why Bobby didn't have too many lady friends. He was a good fellow, just creepy sometimes.

The door rang again as the next customer entered the shop. Pinkie smiled brightly as she recognized her favorite purple princess. Ponyville was still getting used to Twilight's change, but they recognized that she was still her silly self. Hehe, Twilight was still-wait, no, stay focused. "Hi there Twilight, good morning." she greeted, breathing a little from keeping herself from lunging at the formal unicorn. Her body ached for throwing her arms around the other mare and hugging her. A hug would be rather nice…

"Pinkie, good morning. I see you've decided to change your mane style?" Twilight greeted, looking Pinkie over with a quizzical gaze.

"Yes indeedy, do ya liike?" Pinkie asked, finding it terribly hard not to grin. This was exciting even her best friends liked her change. Oh, she was so excited at that moment she thought she might just burst with joy. Then she remembered she wasn't going to do that anymore. The thought was sobering and a little depressing.

"Yes Pinkie, I do. I just didn't think Derpy was telling the truth when she said you had changed your mane. So I flew right on over to see after giving the mail to Spike. Whatever made you decide to change it like that?" Twilight asked, still holding that quizzical stare. She knew that Pinkie Pie had done her mane like this before when she was upset about something. Though she didn't want to assume.

"I thought it'd be nice to be different for a little bit." Pinkie replied, smiling kindly at her friend. She gestured to her array of treats in hope she would decide on something. "We made cupcakes this morning. And it has sprinkles." She tried her hardest not to giggle but it slipped. Her ears lowers a little bit as she waited for her friend to be annoyed at her.

Twilight giggled in turn, bringing Pinkie's hopes back up. "Yes, I guess they do have sprinkles. Two cupcakes please." Pinkie retrieved two cupcakes dashed with the perfect amount of rainbow colored sprinkles. The mare took them in a purple glow, dropping them inside a saddle bag strapped to her side. She had a thoughtful look before shaking her head. "Well… It's good to see you're doing well Pinkie Pie. Have a nice day." she made to leave before someone else walked into the door. "Oh hello there Mrs. Donkey. Is everything well?" she asked, catching the sober expression on the donkey's face.

"Oh no Twilight… I'm here to talk with Pinkie Pie." she said, dismissing Twilight and walking to Pinkie. Twilight saw that this was something possibly private and made her exit, nodding the donkey goodbye.

Pinkie watched her purple friend leave before smiling nervously at her donkey friend. "Hello Matilda, is Cranky feeling better?"

"No, I'm afraid Doodle is still sick. So I thought I might come by and get some sweets to cheer him up. When you can; you should get off of work and come by as well. He could use a little laughter." Matilda said, looking at Pinkie Pie's mane and tail. "You're changing styles I see? It looks good on you. It'll take some getting used to." The donkey lightly laughed.

Pinkie nodded, running a hoof through her hair, watching it as it roll off her hoof in long strands. "Thank you, I'm trying to be different. Lots of ponies like it."

"I would imagine about any style you chose darlin' you'd look good with. You're young and beautiful, don't let it go to wayside. Why… You might find a special someone." Matilda winked.

Pinkie nervously blushed as she retrieved a pie. "I think Cranky will like this, it's one of his favorites."

"Oh thank you dear… and please, make sure to stop by sometime soon. I'm a little scared Pinkie. He's not getting better." Matilda made to leave with those sobering words, a kind smile still on her features.

"Oh no…" Pinkie said, stopping the donkey from leaving just yet.

"Like I said, I'd appreciate if you came by and made him laugh a little. He does enjoy your silliness."

Pinkie Pie nodded as she walked out from her side of the counter. She saw the pain in her friend's eyes and felt her heart break. She wrapped her hooves around the donkey in a little hug, trying to give her just a bit of kindness. "I'll do my best, don't ya worry 'bout me. Why, I'll throw a party for him. Not to loud though, but I'll do it and make it extra special."

"Oh thank you Pinkie Pie, you're a sweet heart. Though, you can't go over the top, he is sickly dear." Matilda said, smiling softly at the pink mare.

Pinkie nodded, already thinking up all the ways she could bring a smile to him without being too loud. It was unique timing that Matilda would come to her about this with her new resolution. It would be perfect to show that she could still bring smiles to others, still be happy, yet not make them upset. She'd think about this one for a little bit, making sure that nothing crazy happened. She'd stump all the crazy out and simply have a good time. With another hug she wrapped her hooves around the donkey again, feeling determined in her task to bring a smile to Cranky's face. Her friend was now counting on her.

"I must be getting back to him. You take care Pinkie. And please, don't let this serious thing get out of hand." Matilda declared a knowing gleam in her eyes. Pinkie tried to protest that she didn't know what the donkey was going on about, but she was already walking out the door with the sweets a moment later.

Oh she hoped Cranky would get well. She'd definitely pay him a visit once the Cakes returned and took the bakery over for the evening. They were always out and about in the day time with whatever deliveries or business stuff. Maybe some more of her friends would drop on by? Oh, that sounded wonderful.

Pinkie Pie hopped back on over to her side of the counter. She felt excited about the rest of her day, but determined she could keep herself in check. It was going to be hard, but in the end, she'd stand up victorious over her crazy. Confident, Pinkie patiently waited for more customers to arrive.

oOoO0OoOo

"Dang, this was a tough chapter to write. What I had before crashed twice before I scrapped it and moved on to this. Think God was saying something there Pinkie? Haha. "

"Yeah, I don't think that was a very good chapter either… But I do miss my reflection."

"…"

"Oh Don't worry Pinkie, you'll get to see her again soon enough. We were just showing off your new, I mean old, style to a few friends is all."

"Yeah! Everyone is liking it. This is exciting. I-I, why is Cranky sick…?"

"…"

"Pinkie Pie… This is a story about your fear of losing friends."

"No…"

"…That's terrible…"

"Sorry..."


	4. Chapter 4

Counsel

Fluttershy tended to her animal friends the next day, humming a little lullaby to some little ones for their afternoon nap. They were precious fox cubs whom had strayed from their mother and got lost. The poor things were so frightened and scared when she found them they were all huddled together in fear. It had been a very long day for them indeed and after a little kindness they told her all about how they had been playing. Now as she put them to sleep for their nap she couldn't help but think about how to go about finding their dear mother. Did they have a father as well? Many fox daddies left or were killed by other predators. Thus was the life near and around the Everfree.

A knock rapped on the door. She gasped, slightly startled. Her wings instinctively snapped opened ready to fly her away. With a calming breath and relaxing her wings she looked at the three precious little dears before nodding. Silently the pegasus walked to the door, cracking it. "Shh, who is it?" she asked, making sure that whoever it was knew to be quiet first. Her heart skipped a beat when Discord grinned at her.

"Hello Flutter pal, I got your letter and hurried right on over." he said excitedly, but quietly to be considerate. He had quickly learned that whenever Fluttershy started anything with 'shh' it best to stay a little reserved. He had planned on a loud and extravagant entrance, but this was his best of all friends and he didn't want to make her upset.

"Oh, thank you Discord. Please, come in, but quietly. We have guests, and they're napping." Fluttershy opened the door for the draconeques to enter. He slipped inside, following her to the three sleeping kits. "Here they are, aren't they the sweetest things you've ever seen?"

He put a claw to his chin, nodding. _Sweet dear Fluttershy if you enjoy mischievous foxes running off with those flightless birds of yours outside. _"Why, they certainly are. I always loved foxes and their chaotic tendencies." he remarked, looking around at the slightly destroyed cabin. Snapping his fingers he set up some brooms and mops to start cleaning the place up for his lovely friend.

"Oh no, you didn't have to Discord."

"Please my dear, just let the brooms do your cleaning while you tell me about this anger of yours."

Fluttershy meekly hid her face with her mane. "Oh… Yes… Thank you… Thank you for coming." she whispered, feeling embarrassed that he came all the way here just for her being upset at Pinkie Pie. She shouldn't have written that letter. He had a busy and chaotic schedule after all.

"Now Fluttershy," Discord called, moving around her and snapping his claws. She was thrown onto her couch in an instant, sitting upright like Lyra would. He made a chair appear sitting down with a cup of coffee and glasses on his muzzle. With a twinkle in his eye he smiled at his dearest of friends. "Please, tell me all about your woes with Pinkie Pie. There is a solution to be had here, only after your tale."

"Well… I explained everything in the letter already. Pinkie went too far and just laughed at my stage fright. Normally I wouldn't be bothered, I'd know she was trying to be supportive in her own special way. Though this time it just added onto everything else and now I can't stop thinking of how insensitive that pony can be at times! She listens for a day before going back to her old ways, just shoving herself into other ponies as if they're her best friends and it doesn't upset them. Why, I've had to calm many animals down after some of her visits. She's too much sometimes and it makes me so mad!" she ended with a stomp onto the floor board.

Fluttershy was surprised at how easy it was to be riled just by thinking of it. She blinked a few times. It was the clearest way she could have explained herself. Still though, she could not be proud of her current emotions towards her friend. It didn't feel like herself at all to be angry. She felt like she was someone else at that moment, separated from who she truly was. "I'm sorry Discord, I don't mean to sound ungrateful to have her as my friend. It was just the last straw that broke the pony's back. I understand if you're disappointed in me."

"Oh Fluttershy, disappointed is far from how I feel. Why, this chaotic bundle of anger in you is practically blooming into something glorious! Now, now, don't make that face, frowns don't look to well on you. You're my friend, of course I'll help you tame this nasty beast." Discord said, sipping his coffee and closing his eyes. He wore a little smug grin, setting off warning bells in Fluttershy's head. "Now," he continued, voice as calm as ever for the god of chaos. "If you value her friendship so much, what have you thought of to keep it intact and forgive her?"

"Well… I already forgave her. Or at least I said I did. Which I guess is a lie… But, well… I sent her away with the threat of not being her friend anymore. So I don't know."

Discord's eyes popped out some as he heard those last few words. That was one detail that Fluttershy did leave out of her letter. This was serious. Though caused by something silly it was going far deeper than a single event. It was always the nice ones that were able to handle his chaos the most. Though when they finally broke, they turned into the most shattered of all. It made him want to spin in the air in joy. Oh, shame he was 'reformed'. Taking a sip of coffee again he locked eyes with his friend. "How long has she bothered you?" He wasn't sure if he should be feeling guilty from the satisfaction of his friend's emotions.

Fluttershy frowned as she rubbed at her hoof. "Well, ever sense I came to Ponyville and met her. It really was just a little annoying at first, not really bothersome. I guess I liked her enough and then we become friends. I looked over most of it and accepted it was just Pinkie Pie. She has helped me be more social and talk with others. That was really nice of her. I never wanted to be upset at her, and when I have been upset before I was really mean. Now I must seem like a really big meanie pants…" She hid her face into her hooves, ashamed of herself yet again.

Discord frowned at this misery. He internally ground his teeth at what he had to do and say next. Though he was the lord of chaos he had lived for thousands of years, allowing him just a little wisdom. But come on, wisdom was boring. The things he did for her. "Seek Pinkie Pie my dear, find her and show her how much she means to you. Though chaos between relations often times the result is a stronger bond. Life is an exploding rainbow of mixing colors, all thrown together in beautiful chaos. Remember that wonderful princess of yours and her rather rash decision to send her sister to the moon. In the end forgiveness came and now they rule together once again." He stood up, walking to her. She looked up at him as he stood over her on the couch; with a claw he touched her nose. "Be with her, and you will see, even when friends aren't happy, together they will still succeed."

Fluttershy slowly blinked up at Discord, shocked by the cryptic but mature sounding message. She thought she caught what he was trying to get at, but it still was a little dumbfounding that he would talk so deeply. She didn't know he had it in him. It reminded her not to read a person on their surface. Deeper down they were often far different. She gasped as she thought of perhaps Pinkie was far more different than she let everyone to believe. "Thank you Discord that was just what I needed to hear. I think…"

"That's what friends are for. Give her a chance like you gave me and you'll see." With a wink he stepped away, smiling from ear to ear. Just at that moment out of some random coincidence an alarm appeared next to his head, ringing with delightful noise. "Oh goodie, I'll be at the hospital! Must be going ta-ta!"

"Oh? I was hoping you'd stay for a little while longer. I didn't mean to keep you… Is it important though?" Fluttershy asked, concerned that she might have kept him longer than he needed to be. Like she said before, he had a very busy and chaotic schedule to keep up with. Though she really wished he would stay. There was so much more to talk about.

"Oh yes, Flutter pal, very important indeed. I will see you again soon, thank you for the coffee!" he thanked, even though it was his own coffee. He was gone, in a blink of an eye. She stayed where she was staring at the cloud of smoke left behind, shocked by the sudden leave. It left her feeling sad.

"Oh, goodbye?" the pony lightly mumbled. She didn't want him to go yet. She still had so much more to say. A sniff left her. Even Discord couldn't help her, he was so busy… The pegasus put her head between her hooves as she prepared herself to cry when a popping sound startled her. She looked up to see him there again. "Discord!" she exclaimed, flying up as he dropped a very angry vixen on the floor.

"Please forgive me dear Fluttershy, but I do believe you might appreciate this wonderful parting gift. Too-da-loo!" he exclaimed disappearing again before the vixen could jump at him with her snarling teeth.

There was no time for her to give a reply as the fox was in a terrified state. Her instincts to help the critter kicked in. Fluttershy's eyes went wide, her heart pounded with adrenaline. She flew over to the snarling critter, trying to quickly calm it down. It was just like Discord to leave some kind of destructive mess for her to clean up. Excited yelping caught her attention and she looked away at the three kits stumbling over themselves to get to the furious vixen. "Look, your kits, AAHH!" she screamed as the fox tackled her to the ground, snapping her jaws at the pegasus' neck. Fluttershy struggled to keep the terrifying teeth away from her and her pegasus instincts in check from hurting the poor dear. She held her attacker off just long enough for the fox to be tackled by three adorable fuzz balls.

She moved her mane out of her eyes with a hoof, still breathing heavily from the attack. There was a cloud of dust, painful yelping, before the vixen was able to realize it was her kits she was fighting. They had stopped, the mother snarling right in the face of one of her children when her eyes grew wide with clarity. "Heh…" Fluttershy cocked a half smile as the vixen quickly started licking her kits furiously. "Thank you Discrod…" she groaned, dropping her head to the floor boards.

A dancing broom came over, sweeping at her hair. She groaned again.

oO0Oo

Pinkie Pie did a summersault from one side of the room to the next, grinning from ear to ear as Matilda and Cranky both laughed together in ruckus guffaws. The beautiful noise was contagious and brightened up her spirits considerably. Even her reflection giggled and laughed from the little reflective surfaces around the room. Pinkie Pie felt loved in that moment as she finished her summer sault, landing on one hoof with a silly grin. With another push off the ground she landed on all fours again, her mane covering her face. "Hehehe, look at me, I'm faceless. Oooh, spooky!" she joked, waving her forhooves in front of her. Cranky laughed some more, his toupee having fallen off long ago.

It was all fun though until he started coughing. Pinkie pushed her mane out of her eyes, looking at him with concern. "Doodle!" Matilda exclaimed in alarm. He put a hoof up for her to stay back as he coughed heavily into his arm. He finished with a dazed look in his eyes. Both mares stood back as they waited for him to speak.

"I think we're done with that for now." Cranky croaked, carefully hiding his arm under the blanket. It didn't go unnoticed. Matilda looked at him with concern deeply etched into her eyes. "Matilda… I think you're right, I need to go to the hospital."

"Oh-oh? For a cough? It can't be that bad right?" Pinkie Pie asked nervously, stepping forward. Her smile faltering as she came closer. Concerned etched into her features as she struggled not to think of the worst possible case. Though in her heart she knew it wasn't good. Her fears were confirmed a second later.

He pulled his arm out from under the covers, turning it to show her the blood speckled in his paling fur. There was no need to explain any further of the severity of his sickness. Instead he asked her kindly to help collect his belongings for a trip to the hospital. "Pinkie Pie, would you help Matilda gather my things."

Pinkie's smile fell away faster than a sizzling firework. She nodded, walking up to him slowly. "Cranky, I love you." she said, wrapping her arms around him for just a moment. Her body was tense with built up emotion. It didn't occur to him that she wasn't doing so well herself, though he did know his condition saddened her very. Not one for physical contact while sick he had to tell himself it was best if he returned some of the love. He hugged her back bringing a little smile to her features again. It was worth it. "I'm sorry for making you laugh too hard…" she apologized to him again, making him shake his head.

"Hey, I'm sick not dying; takes more than a cough to get me. There's you earth ponies, then there's us donkeys." he reminded her, winking with a confidence that made her smile return some. He was far more optimistic sense he was reunited with his Matilda. Though Pinkie Pie also knew it was bravado for her. She hugged him a little tighter, but not too tight. She wanted to be considerate and a good friend, especially with him being so sick. Both of them wanted to make sure each other were as happy as possible.

Stepping back a moment later she made a salute to him. "Nurse Pinkie Pie reporting for duty, sir!" she said, standing at mock attention. He chuckled a little before coughing some. Her ears lowered as he got control of himself.

"You have your orders nurse." he replied, gesturing for her to help Matilda get things ready for them to move him to the hospital. Pinkie snapped her arm down, giggling as she zipped to and fro helping to get everything ready. Even in the circumstances of the true weight of his condition she seemed to always keep a positive outlook, smiling for all those around her. It was perhaps the best medicine he could have. The two mares gathered his things in a surprising amount of time before they headed out to the hospital. He told them that he was well enough to make the journey on hoof, if not just a little slow. Pinkie Pie entertained them on their whole way there, talking about one of her imaginary friends whom actually was her reflection. Apparently she had unsettled her reflection here recently and wanted to make things better. Cranky went along with the sweet girl, telling her that no matter how cranky or upset a friend could be they were still their friends in the end.

"So… What if a friend threatens not to be your friend anymore?" Pinkie Pie asked, her demeanor fading away into a distant look. The expression was a little odd but not out of place for the girl. She was more than just giggles and smiles all the time mind you. He could tell this question was something that she had been building up to in a tactical, but still very Pinkie Pie, manner.

"Pinkie Pie, I've had many friends throughout my life and travels looking for Matilda. I've gotten into brawls with mares and colts alike that I considered practical family in my younger more daring days. You will learn that no matter how angry or upset two friends may get, if they're true friends, they'll stick together no matter what." He was a donkey of many seasons and knew first hand that many friends didn't survive through the trials of life. Friendships broke as quickly as they came for him. True friends though, they stuck together no matter what. Distance, time, no trial was ever too great.

His eyes widened before he held up a hoof for them to stop. They obliged waiting with concerned and loving faces as he coughed for a minute and struggle to get control over himself again. Once done, he continued to walk forward as if he didn't really have an agonizing burning in his chest. A comfortable silence passed over the small group, allowing him to appreciate the beautiful bird song around him. The world was a bright and beautiful place filled with many wonders. He was pretty confident he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Pinkie Pie walked up to him again and hugged him, putting her face into his fur. He stopped at the sudden contact.

"Cranky, thank you. You're a good true friend, I'll bake you a lot of those pies when you get better." she said confidently.

He nodded; glad that she knew everything was under control and wasn't overreacting. He wasn't too sure about Matilda inviting Pinkie over at first, but she was showing a wonderful amount of maturity and self-control in the situation. He was a little concerned she would over react over this. Perhaps it tied with her odd question about a friend not wanting to be friends with her anymore. Or that is, threatening to. Whatever the case, he was glad that she was here now. Her smiles and support lifted his spirits tremendously. "I think I'd like that Pinkie." he agreed, hugging her back a little. The rest of the trek to the hospital was filled with the discussion of the get well party Pinkie wanted to throw for him.

oOoO0OoOo

"Sorry guys, I tend to be a slow writer at times. But hey, I read Fallout Equestria! Today we have our friends getting counsel from their other friends. Pinkie Pie, how you holding up there?"

"He's coughing up blood, he's coughing up blood, he's sick, he's coughing up…"

"OK, maybe not so in control as Cranky thought…"


	5. Chapter 5

Friendship

_Three days later_

Fluttershy had approached Twilight Sparkle on the subject of trying to smooth things over with Pinkie Pie and getting back onto the road of a good friendship. She confessed her stupid anger, and at that Twilight assured her anger wasn't stupid at all. It had its place and some amount of frustration was called for to the situation. Now, saying the words Fluttershy said perhaps not that much. Now the pegasus had two saddle bags worth of anger management books and calming teas to help her mind relax.

Her next bit of advice came from that of an eccentric Rainbow Dash that had crashed into the library, again. Dash was perhaps one of her oldest friends sense childhood. So when the mare suggested an outing between just Pinkie Pie and her, Fluttershy was a little skeptical if there wasn't a prank somewhere mixed into this. She was just getting control of her frustration and didn't need another friend to rile it back up. How she hated being angry. (And skeptical of her friends for that matter.) With a calming breath she had thanked the girls and set out to fine her friend. Whom had disappeared completely from all of her normal stops in Ponyville, and that meant most of Ponyville. She looked all day and night, searching and asking for her dear friend. To no avail… Only a chance encounter on the street three days later led her bumping heads with the mare.

"Owie!" Pinkie's high voice shrilled, backing up and rubbing at her booboo. She now had her mane straight and tied in several places. "My head." she whined, still holding her eyes closed and rubbing at her little knockin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you OK?" Fluttershy exclaimed, mentally kicking herself for looking down at the ground. At first she didn't recognize her friend, having changed her style so drastically. But realization quickly kicked in and Fluttershy cocked her head to the side. The others said she was trying to be a little different here recently; (No idea whyyy…) it was just odd seeing the actual thing at first.

Pinkie Pie finally opened her eyes and looked at the other pony whom had bumped into her. She hadn't been paying attention, lost in thought. A sudden wave of nervousness washed over her as she saw Fluttershy of all ponies right in front of her. Light panic seized at her chest. She wasn't ready for this yet. She wouldn't be able to handle Fluttershy losing her temper on her again. Not with Cranky's condition on her mind. "H-hi, Fluttershy." The mare stammered, struggling not to just bolt and run. That'd be rude, Fluttershy wouldn't like that. She was stuck, trapped, unable to get away.

"Pinkie Pie, you don't look so good." Fluttershy said, seeing the scarred expression on her friend's face. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh- I-I guess-you surprised me. Yeah, surprise. Hehe." She rubbed at her leg. Suddenly the ground became rather interesting. Oh look, a pretty rock. She knew the name of that one, it was on the tip of her tongue. A pregnant pause washed over the two as they looked away from each other, trying to figure something out to say. An odd looking stallion whistled away as he walked by, bumping Pinkie's rum and sending her forward into Fluttershy. "Eep!" Pinkie yelped, caught off balance and falling face first into her friend. The pegasus caught her with her hooves.

"Hey, watch where you're going mister!" Fluttershy yelled at the stallion. He caught her look before quickly dashing off, concealing a snicker. Helping her friend back up she smiled. "You OK Pinkie Pie?"

"Oh, yeah, thank you." Pinkie answered, getting back to her hooves. That was awfully nice of Fluttershy to catch her like that. A smile crept onto her face as the awkwardness broke itself. "Sorry I haven't been around here lately. I've been busy helping take care of Cranky. He's really sick."

Whatever reservations that still lingered in Fluttershy at that moment broke away at the sound of someone else sick, and Pinkie Pie helping them. "Oh no, is he going to be OK? It's not bad is it?"

Pinkie's eyes drifted away as she thought of words to say. "No… The doc says he might not make it. He's a donkey and all, but it's gotten really bad. He's been quarantined as well, so I can't even hug him." No tears came to her eyes, but the sadness was evident enough in her voice. "They've sent a letter to Celestia asking for her help, but she's told them some things are simply out of her power."

"Oh Pinkie, I'm so sorry. Now I feel extra bad about being upset at you. I didn't know." Fluttershy said, wanting to give her dear friend a good long hug. She almost did too. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Pinkie shook her head. "No, it's OK. Cranky said that friends fight sometimes, but if they're good friends they'll stick together no matter what. I'm just scared of losing him is all. He likes visitors, I've been with him for the past three days doing as much as I can." She looked down at the ground again, unhappiness just radiating off of her. "I want to be a good friend. I'm sorry for making you upset. I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore… You said not to try anything. And I've tried to be a better friend, but that's still trying something, even if it's not for your directly…"

Fluttershy's wings went limp as her ears fell. She opened her mouth a few times, tears brimming around her eyes. Even while Pinkie was going through a hard time, she still thought of what she said. "Oh, Pinkie Pie, I never meant it that way. I was upset, I shouldn't have even said those things. You're one of my closest friends, I would never want to ruin that over something so silly."

The pink mare looked up with a little hopeful smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. "Do ya really mean that? I don't think I can stand thinking you as possible-not-my-friend anymore." Fluttershy walked up to her and wrapped her up in an embracing hug. Wings and hooves pulled her into her. Pinkie's whole body was encased in a blanket of love and warmth. She felt the need to cry. Relief washed over her like the sun's radiance after a long hard night of cold. It took everything she had not to succumb to tears. They were still in the middle of the street, and she didn't want to make anyone else uncomfortable. The hug only lasted for a second, but she held onto every precious second of it. There was no telling when there wouldn't be hugs from someone ever again. Like Cranky…

"Do you mind if I visit Cranky as well? I don't know him to well, he's your friend. But I'd like to." Fluttershy asked, smiling kindly at her friend. Pinkie nodded, rubbing away the few tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Yeah, l'emme finish my shopping and I'll be right on over there at the hospital… Would you, like to shop with me Fluttershy?"

"Of course!"

oOoO0OoOo

"Sorry folks, but the story seems to have taken a turn to more of a scenario of what happens after two friends have a 'fight.' I apologize for this sudden change and 'ending'. I hope you don't find to too rushed, but don't worry, the drama isn't over just yet."

"Hey, what do you meant the drama isn't over? Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy just made up, they even had their make-up hug! Stop being a meanie pants an' making my pony upset. I thought you liked her!"

"Oh, I do Miss Reflection, but-."

"I'm warning you… If you do anything as to so much as to make her upset again, I'll… I'll run away!"

"You'll run away…"

"Yes…"

"But that'd make Pinkie Pie even sadder."

"Argh! Look at what you're making me do!"

"Hey guys, don't fight."

"Oh sorry Pinkie…"

"Sorry…"

"Me and Fluttershy are gonna visit Cranky now, so be nice you two OK. Friends shouldn't fight. Don't you agree Fluttershy?"

"Oh yes! And, who are talking to?"

"Tehe, ooh, look at those flowers! Cranky will love them!"


	6. Chapter 6

Reflections

"Pinkie Pie, I want you to throw the biggest party you've ever thrown and have everyone, I mean everyone even yourself, smiling and laughing at my funeral. Promise me this?"

"Pinkie Promise."

"Thank you… I've lived most of my life as a cranky donkey. But I want to be remembered for the smile you helped me find again. Haha, what are ya doin' girl."

"I am performing a Pinkie Promise!"

"Haha-chuuah, chuuah!"

"Cranky? Oh Cranky, I'm sorry, I-."

"What have I told you about being-chuuah-sorry? Don't be!"

"…"

"Pinkie, I, chuuah, chuuahh, Chuuuaah! ChhUuuAaahhHh!"

"Nurse! Nurse!"

oO0Oo

Pinkie Pie looked at the gravestone with a sober expression on her features. She could not bring herself to smile. Thunder boomed from overhead as lighting arced across the sky. The pegasi of Ponyville were outdoing themselves with today's lighting show. Rainbow Dash had her team working hard, pushing them to their limits. Even Fluttershy had been drafted into today's show. It was a deadly war time weapon turned into a spectacular piece of art. All ground bound ponies were required to take shelter if they wished to watch. Pinkie Pie sat in the middle of the graveyard, a field covered with rows and rows of stones. Lighting flashed overhead.

Occasionally Pinkie Pie would catch a ghost pony drifting around during her visits here. At first they had disturbed her immensely, but after a while she had concluded ghosts were harmless beings. Sometimes she wished she could talk to them, but they always vanished before she could get near. Ghost ponies were shier than Fluttershy. She wondered if her dear friend was now that shy. It was a little silly to think of him being shy. The same ghost ponies never stuck around for long, moving onto a different place for their finale rest.

"Pinkie, you need to get out of the storm before you get struck by lightning." her voice said, coming up from a reflective puddle. Each flash of lighting showed that her reflection was indeed there in that clear blue puddle. The magic she held to keep it reflective and clean was unique all its own. "Please, it's not safe." reflection her tried to reason.

"I know… I just wanted to come here and see him is all." Pinkie replied, starring at the gravestone again. It had been several years sense she lost her dear friend. Each loss after him was a new wound on top of an old, digging deeper and deeper every time. She couldn't stand losing her friends, it drove her to the ends of her wits and beyond. Sometimes she wondered if she couldn't have switched places with any one of them, just to give that one pony some more time.

"But if you'd have done that Pinkie, you wouldn't have been around for your other friends. You wouldn't have been here to keep bringing smiles to their faces. Everyone's got to go at some point." Pinkie simply nodded in agreement. It still didn't make losing a friend easier. When she loved a pony dearly, she gave them her all. To go back to her childhood without friends again would be divesting. So every friend she had was a precious and priceless someone she held dearly in her heart. And almost everyone in Ponyville was her friends. With so many friends, this often led to losing many. She faced her greatest fears several times a year, every year. Birthday parties were great. Funerals were the only parties she didn't like.

Not hate of course. Often times she was the one helping plan and get everything together for it. It was a far more sobering experience than the cheerfulness of arranging for clowns and laughing children. This dealt with sad ponies and tears. A lot of tears. But sometimes she was asked to make the funeral a happy one; like Cranky asked for his. To make sure those tearful ponies were laughing and smiling all the while. Loss didn't always have to be a terrible thing. She was just terrified of the possibility. When it finally came… She was always left far to numb to cry with the other ponies. She kept that for her own time in her bedroom.

Or here, after the funeral years later. Tears fell from her eyes, invisible as they mixed with the droplets of rain running down her face. Her reflection sighed before she slowly stepped out of the pool. Pinkie smiled at herself, still crying. "But y-you hate coming into m-my world."

"For you Pinkie Pie, I'll do it for you." Her reflection said, wrapping her into a hug. "He was a great friend. I liked him."

Sniffing Pinkie nodded into the other pink mare's shoulder. Hugs were her cure for tears. "The show will be over soon." she said, knowing Rainbow Dash would leave a gorgeous rainbow for everyone to see. "Don't want anyone seeing you. They'll think I got into the mirror pool again."

Her reflection began to giggle. That was a pretty awkward situation for herself, especially after they blasted the real Pinkie back into the pool leaving her there… Pulling away from her pony, she smiled at her. "You know, maybe I wouldn't mind that."

Pinkie laughed a little as she self-consciously tried to wipe at her eyes. It was a silly gesture to show she was feeling better, even though she was completely drenching wet. "Really?" she giggled, not believing the reflection at all.

"Ok.. I'm just a little shy alright? Reflections aren't supposed to be friend with their ponies, they just reflect. And then when their pony don't need them anymore, they go back to their families and friends."

Pinkie looked at the grave again, holding her smile. "Do reflection ponies die?"

"Yes, but not when their pony goes. Normally we simply lose our connection with your world until we're assigned another pony. Sometimes we need to reflect… Dead ponies." her eyes drifted to the ground were a skeleton was buried eighteen hands down. (As opposed to feet, because ponies… Shush.) "And yes Pinkie, his reflection is still alive. But remember, he's not the same pony like I'm not the same Pinkie as you. When you go, I'll be another pony with another name when you're just bones."

"What if you have to go before me? And I lose you?" Pinkie asked out loud, her face beginning to fill with fear. She loved who her reflection was. Her reflection was the most unique and best reflection she ever knew. No other reflection pony ever talked to her like hers did. She was one of her truest friends. Losing her would be, losing a very big part of herself, literally.

"That's not how it works exactly… Your Celestia has only had three reflections in her whole lifetime. There's a reason we don't make friends with ponies, they go away far too quickly." Now her reflection was beginning to cry some, crystal tears evaporating into nothingness. "It's OK Pinkie. In the end we all must move on and know when to let a friend go. Just remember I'll be here for every friend you have to tell goodbye too. Now come on, I don't wanna reflect a dead Pinkie because she got fried." To punctuate her point a nearby tree on the edge of the field was struck by lightning. High above a certain grey mare sheepishly smiled at her teammates, her rump having bumped into the wrong cloud... "Besides, don't you have dinner with Matilda and Cranky?" Reflection her added.

Pinkie nodded, smiling away. "Yeah, I do."

"OK, I'll see you there!" Her reflection declared, kissing Pinkie on the nose before back-flipping into her puddle. Pinkie giggled to herself as she trotted away from the grave of a once good friend. She looked up to the sky and could see a yellow pegasus struggling to keep up with her teammates as they agitated the air with their magic. Fluttershy was still her friend and she wouldn't be saying goodbye to her anytime soon. Nor would she be losing Cranky. It was a beautiful day filled with lighting and thunder, the darkness cuddling up with the world bellow. To some other ponies this storm could be terrifying. Everyone had their fears. But if you just stay brave your fears didn't have to change who you were.

oOoO0OoOo

"And that's a wrap up done and done. A short conclusion. I hope it didn't seem rushed or anything. Though I know it is… But hey, happy ending! Now who wants to see a sad ending? Or the alternate ending where Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie get into a cat-fight!"

"Excuse me, I thought we had a deal…"

"We did?"

"Now we do, it just came to you that we had one silly."

"Oh yeah… Notice I'm getting off on this whole reflection thing? Would that make the next story a sequel?"

"I dunno… But so long as you stop putting Pinkie through terrible things, I'll gladly participate."

"You do realize what I have planned for you? Correct?"

"Wait… Ooh! I hate you, hate you, hate you!"

"You know, stomping away like that little pony is rude! Haha, reflection ponies, this will be fun… But we need a name for our violet voiced OC. For y'all on Fanfiction I make her texts violet colored on Fimfiction in these 'author notes'. Please, give me your idea for a name for our lovely 'Pinkie reflection' in the comments and reviews!

"Thank you all for reading and have a beautiful evening. God bless."


End file.
